The present invention relates to a device for the holding or storage of a plurality of fishing rods, in non-interfering alignment, within a single gunwhale rod holder mounted on a fishing boat.
Fishing boats are generally furnished with a plurality of conventional inclined gunwhale rod holders, one or more of which are mounted within the gunwhale at each side of the boat and one or more of which may be mounted at the stern. Each said rod holder comprises a rod-receiving tube or well which is inclined at an angle acute from vertical, generally 30.degree., and which has a lower retainer cross-pin designed to be received within a conventional retainer slot present at the butt end of a large game fishing rod in order to hold the rod against rotation within the tube.
Gunwhale rod holders are designed to hold a single fishing rod in inclined position during trolling, and to prevent the rod and its reel from being rotated by the multi-directional pull of a large fish hooked during such trolling. When a fish is hooked, all other lines are reeled in, and all rods present in gunwhale rod holders which are near the active rod on which the fish is hooked are removed to prevent interference with the active rod and its line. The removed rods are generally laid on the deck and can be damaged by or can cause injury to the person attempting to land the large fish on the active rod.
Also, unless rods and their reels are maintained spaced from one another, the fishing line of one rod can become entangled with the reel of another rod. In the case of several entangled lines, separation can be time-consuming, resulting in the departure of a school of game fish, and can also cause injury or damage to the reels and/or fishing lines.